Forever Rose
by ExplosionsAreSuperFun
Summary: He wanted it to be real. He wanted her to be real. He really did, but it was all in his head. But then, it all felt so real. Ten/Rose. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic. I wrote this last week and I just had to post it.


**A/N: Post Doomsday.**

Forever. That was what Rose had said. Forever, but forever never lasted long for The Doctor, it never did. He sat there, in the jump seat, head in his hands, as he mourned his loss. Rose was perfect, in her own imperfect, stupid little ape way. And now she's gone.

He loved her. He _loves_ her so much it hurts. Somehow, that pink and yellow human snuck her way into his heart. _His pink and yellow human, _he sighed and raised his head. He has loved and lost before, but somehow, with Rose, the pain seemed greater. Or maybe it was just because this wound was fresh. _Wounds heal, _The Time Lord thought rising from the jump seat, but he couldn't stop the next thought from dancing through his head, _they also leave nasty, mangled scars._

The Doctor walked through the TARDIS, his two hearts heavy and wounded. He didn't know precisely where he was going until he found himself standing in the threshold of a room. Not any old room, but _her_ room.

Hesitantly, The Doctor entered his former companion's room. He could imagine her shriek if she ever found out he even placed a foot in there. _Doctor!_ He almost smiled at the thought, _almost._ Her scent still adorned the room. He took a deep breath and knew that all too soon, the smell would fade. He glanced around the room. Clothes strewn everywhere, the bed unmade, and the dreadful color pink reigned supreme. Before Rose, The Doctor probably would have obliterated the color from existence, but now the color brought a smile to his lips- even though it was still dreadful. Little knick knacks that Rose had collected from their journeys were scattered here and there. It was so messy, so unorganized, so- so Rose. So messily, perfectly Rose.

The Doctor stopped and examined a picture that tugged on his hearts. Resting on her nightstand, was a picture of Rose and Jackie, both laughing at some old, long lost joke. Carefully, The Doctor picked up the picture, inwardly laughing at the cheesy, pink frame. He held it carefully as if it were Rose herself. He examined her face, her beautiful smile. One he would never see again. He set the frame down where he had retrieved i. It was all to painful, all to fresh.

Fate had it out for him, that's all that could explain it. You would think after so much loss, after so much pain, that the universe would let him have one simple little thing. That's all he wanted was his pink and yellow human. But no, fate was cruel and ripped the one thing that brought him happiness after so many years, so many years of being dreadfully and awfully alone.

The Oncoming Storm could feel the TARDIS at the edge of his consciousness, nuzzling in, trying to comfort the sorrowful Time Lord, but he pushed her away. No one could help him, no one but _her_ could help him right now.

He looked around Rose's room one last time before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Doctor." The voice was gentle and quiet. Not the shriek someone would expect to hear.

He turned around slowly and his hearts stopped for a moment. There she was, Rose, his pink and yellow human. The Doctor blinked slowly, _No, no it can't be! _He let his hearts lift for a moment before a realization hit him. It was all in his head, because _she _was gone and forever would be.

"You're not real." He said, voice quiet and devoid of emotion.

"What?" Rose – _No, not Rose-_ The Doctor had to remind himself, asked.

"I said: you're not real." He repeated, voice louder, sadness filling his voice. It broke his hearts. He so desperately wanted her to be real. He wanted her to be real so much it physically hurt.

Rose took a step towards him, "Oh, Doctor." She said voice full of concern and sympathy. "I'm real." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "See?"

"I want you to be real. I really do, but-" He said, examining her face, wishing it was true. That she really was here.

"Doctor," Rose said taking both his hands in hers, "Look at me." She commanded. The Time Lord brought his eyes to hers. "I am real, Doctor, there is no 'but'." Tears brimmed her eyes, "I'm back."

Emotion overwhelmed him and he wrapped his arms around Rose and buried his face in her hair. They stayed like that for a long time. She felt so real. Her hair, her scent, her touch- she just seemed so real. The Doctor allowed himself to indulge in this mirage. That's all it was, but maybe- just maybe, for a moment, he could allow it to be more than that.

"I don't want you to leave." The Doctor whispered a while later. His face was nuzzled in her hair, eyes closed, wishing it could last forever.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Rose asked quietly, burying her face in his chest.

"Forever, Rose. Forever."

_The End._

**A/N: AGHHHH! I seriously was so depressed while writing this. This is one of those stories where you chose the ending. You can decide that Rose really comes back, or you can decide that The Doctor has lost it and it's all in his head. ****Any who, this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction and reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
